Trudy Chacon
Trudy Chacon was a SecOps pilot, whose primary task was flying sorties for science teams. She piloted a Samson that she used for transportation and for battle. Biography Meeting Jake Sully She met Jake Sully shortly after his arrival in 2154, and flew him along with Norm Spellman and Dr. Grace Augustine on an expedition deep into a Pandoran forest. Trudy stayed behind with Lyle Wainfleet to guard the Samson, and when Jake went missing she helped search for him. They were forced to abandon the search for Jake's avatar as Colonel Quaritch had deemed night operations too dangerous. Trudy also flew the trio to a temporary science station in the Hallelujah Mountains, known as Site 26, when Dr. Augustine wanted to continue her research away from Hell's Gate and military personnel. When the RDA attacked the Hometree, Trudy refused to join in the assault and broke out of combat formation, returning to base just after the first salvo, stating, "I didn't sign up for this shit!" which effectively switched her side in the conflict. She was able to rescue Jake Sully, Norm Spellman, and Dr. Grace Augustine from the cell they were being held in with the help of Dr. Max Patel. After they escaped from Hell's Gate, she airlifted their science installation at Site 26 away from the RDA's reach. The Assault on the Tree of Souls and Death Trudy assisted Jake and the Na'vi during their final stand against the RDA armada, which had mobilized once more to attack the Na'vi's temporary camp on their most sacred ground. Piloting her Samson, which had been painted in Na'vi war paint and named "Rogue One", she engaged Colonel Quaritch's Dragon Gunship in order to distract him from his pursuit of Jake Sully astride his Toruk. An enraged Quaritch turned the Dragon's formidable firepower on Trudy's Samson, and despite being able to inflict minor damage on the more powerful gunship, Trudy was easily out gunned. The Dragon knocked out one of the Samson's engines, sending it into an uncontrollable spin. The Dragon finished off the damaged Samson with a missile, killing Trudy in the explosion. Personality and traits As a pilot of the RDA, Trudy was supposed to be loyal to Colonel Quaritch, but she possessed a rebellious personality and eventually turned against him and the rest of the RDA. Trudy was a strong minded woman and refused to let others push her around, instead following her own conscience. Trudy played a vital role in banishing the RDA from Pandora. She was very loyal to her friends and freed Jake, Grace and Norm from prison and later saved Jake from the Dragon Gunship during the final battle. Trudy also acted affectionately towards her Samson nicknaming it "Rogue One" and sometimes calling it her "baby". Trudy was also very brave, fearlessly facing up against the larger and more powerful Dragon Gunship during the final battle to help Jake evade it, though her bravery cost her her life. Abilities Trudy was a skilled pilot and flew a Samson aircraft, which she affectionately called her "baby" or "Rogue One". She piloted her samson during the attack on the Tree of Souls, managing to inflict some damage on Colonel Quaritch's powerful Dragon Assault Ship before being overwhelmed and killed. Relationships Jake Sully Trudy first met Jake when she told him that Colonel Quaritch wanted to speak with him. She took a liking to him and was assigned to fly him, Grace and Norm into the forest. Later, she flew them to the Hallelujah mountains. Trudy was very loyal to Jake and freed him, Grace and Norm from prison and later sacrificed her life to help Jake escape the Dragon Gunship. Norm Spellman Trudy and Norm seemed to have a mutual fondness for each other and often joked during their flights. Shortly before the final battle for the Tree of Souls, they both agreed that they were likely no match for Quaritch's forces though stood by Jake regardless. Lyle Wainfleet Lyle Wainfleet was a door gunner on Trudy's Samson and they appeared to have a comradely relationship. However, during the destruction of the Hometree, their relationship changed as Lyle was eager to join the assault but Trudy could not bring herself to fire upon the Omaticaya's home and returned to base. While she defected to the Na'vi's side, Wainfleet joined Quaritch's forces in the assault on the Tree of Souls. In game appearance Trudy also appears in James Cameron's Avatar: The Game. Trudy was working for the RDA at least two years before the arrival of Jake Sully, and was introduced to Lance Corporal Able Ryder during a mission in the Needle Hills James Cameron's Avatar: The Game. Commander Falco assigned her as a pilot for the duration of his mission to search for the Well of Souls. Trudy gave Ryder advice before he went into battle and had a few brief conversations with him. Trivia General *Her confrontation with Quaritch is reminiscent of Chinese art portraying the Dragon vs. Tiger; Quaritch flying a Dragon Gunship (he also has a dragon painted on the side of his ship) and Trudy having a tiger painted on her Samson. *In the original script, Trudy was romantically linked to Norm Spellman. Despite some of the scenes being filmed, as shown in the deleted scenes of the Extended Collector's Edition, they did not make it into the film.Avatar Scriptment, retrieved 16th November 2010 *Interestingly, the film showed no consequences for her returning to base during the RDA's assault on the Hometree. Memorable Quotes "Ain't that a bitch!" :- While flying between the floating islands in the Hallelujah Mountains. "You should see your faces!" :- Upon seeing Norm's reaction to the Hallelujah Mountains. "Thank you for flying Air Pandora." :- After arrival to the lab in Hallelujah Mountains. "I didn't sign up for this shit!" :- Disillusioned, after refusing to fire on Hometree. "Damn, and I was hoping for some sort of tactical plan that didn't involve martyrdom." :- After hearing the Na'vi's seemingly suicidal plan to attack the RDA with bows and arrows. "We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows." :- While discussing how to fight against the RDA. "Oops." :- After blasting at the Dragon Assault Gunship during her duel with Quaritch. "You're not the only one with a gun, bitch." :- After shooting the Dragon Assault Ship from which Colonel Quaritch was monitoring the battle. "Rogue One is hit. I'm going in. Sorry, Jake." :- Trudy's last words. References de:Trudy Chacon es:Trudy Chacon nl:Trudy Chacon pl:Trudy Chacon Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:RDA Category:Deceased Category:Avatar: The Game Category:Featured Articles